


I will make you mine in a few years

by KotoriYui



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: (I tried my best about the humor thing :V), Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Kind of AUish, M/M, Poor Koujaku (?) x), Shota, Shota Noiz, Shounen-ai, Subtle Romance, Subtle Shota Complex, Unexpected feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotoriYui/pseuds/KotoriYui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 year old Noiz fell in love with Koujaku, however he doesn't understand what kind of feelings the older man provides him, so he decides to approach him to find out. On the other hand, Koujaku gets too annoyed with the blond's actions, especially his rude way of talking to others, but somehow petit Noiz has a few adorable reactions that make Koujaku unable to scold him and realize that he may have, for his disgrace, a shota com.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will make you mine in a few years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hanamura_Masahime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamura_Masahime/gifts).



> Yô minna (-o-)/ 
> 
> I hadn't planned to write any KouNoi fic yet, but this idea popped up in my head two days ago and I had to get rid of it xV  
> Anyways, I've written this for my dear [husbando](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4683641/RomiDi/) :'3 she has been very busy and tired lately and I don't really know when she will have the time to read this even, but I just wanted to make her happy somehow -//v//- so, I've written a KouNoi fic where Noiz is a kawaii shota \\(*w*)/ (we both like KouNoi and shota a lot :v ~ ah we are so meant to be -//w//-) 
> 
> And now I dare you to say that your kawaii waifu~chan doesn't love you :V xD  
> I don't really know what kind of shota you wanted to read ;w; so I've just written fluff honey!!
> 
> Tbh, I liked this when I first began to write it, but now (after re~reading it so many times to fix mistakes/typos) I don't like it that much anymore .__. but then again, this happens with almost all of my fics so it's more of the same I guess haha
> 
> Anyways, important and short notes about the story: This is set in the same world of DMMd and Allmates exist and all BUT it's kind of AUish because Noiz is a shota and CAN feel :V once you read you will see what I'm trying to say, I'm terrible at explaining my own sh** gosh xD  
> And one last thing; this could have been more well developped, it's true, but I wanted it to be a one-shot though after reading this I got that feeling of wanting to write a sequel and if I ever did it I'd fix all the un-written parts of this xD but I probably won't do it. Well, who knows haha
> 
> My native language is NOT English, thus mistakes ahead. I apologize ;w;  
> Then, enjoy ;3

"Kyaa Koujaku- Oww! Oi, be careful you damn brat!" A tall red haired female yelled angrily at the little boy who had painfully fallen on the floor on his ass after bumping against her.

The petit blond glared at her darkly; his fingers twitching against the floor as annoyance grew inside him. Who the hell did that woman think she was to talk with him in such a way? In first place no one told her to be distracted in the middle of the street, where other people were supposed to pass by, stopped and fangirling over God knows what!

" _Tsk"_  The boy cursed her mentally and then his green orbs ran the small group of people whom were next the woman. He glared blankly at each one of the females who were as angry as the redhead looking at him. Honestly, he couldn't care less about their anger; it kind of amused him even. However, right in the middle of the feminine amount of people, was a tall man with dark hair tied in a ponytail and dressed in a red kimono looking at him apologetically. The bastard was pitying him. As if he needed his pity to put up with a group of futile women!

The blond was ready to stand up on his feet when a large hand appeared in front of his now widened green eyes preventing him from doing so.

"You have to be more careful kid." The large hand's owner said gently offering the petit boy's help. "You should apologize."

"Aww Koujaku-san you shouldn't worry about him! It was his fault!" The annoying redhead whined pouting.

"Now, he's just a kid let's be more gentle-" Before the man, Koujaku, could say something else, the boy interrupted; surprised him with his sharp explanation.

"Apologize? If she wasn't drooling all over you in the middle of the street I wouldn't have bumped against her. If there's someone here who's the culprit that someone is you, old man." He said nonchalantly, staring at the raven haired man blankly as if what he had just said was the most normal thing in the world.

The girls, of course, argued back against him defending the man of their dreams. Koujaku didn't pay them any attention; instead he blinked, too shocked for moments, yet once his surprise vanished, his eyebrow twitched as he felt lightly provoked. "Y-You may be right kid, but even so you should do what  _onii-san_  here is telling you." Koujaku made sure to emphasize the way he expected the boy to call him; he wasn't that old to be called old man for God's sake! His smile never left his features, although it wasn't as wide as when he had offered help to the blond for the first time.

The little boy faced him briefly without a single reaction, but then he looked away muttering a simple ' _hmph'_  in a childish way. Of course he would do that, he was a damn brat. And an annoying one! Koujaku gritted his teeth, always smiling as kindly as possible; it was a kid anyways, and decided not to argue back anymore. He simply grabbed the kid's slim arm and helped him up, which surprised the blond whom, for a second, showed it on his face.

"Well, just be sure to be more careful next time okay? Oh-" The older man looked at the little blond's hands and frowned looking at the few scratches he had on them. One of Koujaku's hands explored one of his pockets, under the red flashy kimono, and once he found the band-aid he was looking for, the raven haired man stretched it out towards the boy gently. "Here, put this on once you wash those scratches."

The boy looked at the band-aid, green colored and decorated with small figures of a chubby red bird with large eyes on it just like the one the man had on his shoulder, and then he looked back at the older man who was smiling sweetly at him. Something on the long haired man's smile made him flush and get unable to move, yet he quickly recovered from his unexpected state and slapped the man's hand away facing into a different direction.

Koujaku blinked once… twice… surprised with the boy's reaction. He should feel offended by the rude rejection of the blond; he was trying to be nice here! Nevertheless, the small blush that had appeared on the tip of his ears and cheeks was too adorable for Koujaku to complain. So the kid could be cute too… Well, of course, although he was annoying and not well behaved he had his cuteness. All kids were like that.

The blond took out of his pocket a white handkerchief and faced in Koujaku's direction one more time, muttering in the same childish way, a simple  _'hmph'_  to then turn around and walk away, cleaning the few drops of blood off of his hands, as if nothing had happened at all.

Koujaku's fingers twitched as they were slowly closed into fists; the small green band-aid decorated with chubby birds being squeezed by his hand.

" _That damn brat… I take what I thought before back; he is not cute at all!"_  And with that thought in mind, Koujaku decided to ignore his annoyance and resume his relaxed way of living in the company of the lovely ladies surrounding him. Hopefully he would not see that brat ever again; or so he thought.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, the same brat was stopped right in front of his store facing him as expressionless as he had faced him on the previous day.

"You… What are you doing here?" Koujaku asked surprised.

The boy kept facing him simply, and when Koujaku had thought about breaking the moment of silence, the boy did it on his own, "Tsk" He uttered looking away and annoying the long haired man.

"You little… Don't just come here to 'tsk' on people's face!" Koujaku said gritting his teeth. However, he remembered that he was dealing with a kid so he decided to calm down. He took a deep breath and asked more gently, "What do you want?"

The boy faced him and said, "Nothing, I was just wondering…"

"What?"

"A few things."

Koujaku's eyebrow twitched just like his clenched fists situated at both sides of his body. The kid was provoking him so much that he just wanted to smack him on the head. But, he would control himself, because Koujaku would never lose his temper because of a kid.

"I need to work, go home brat."

The blond glared angrily at him retorting, "I'm not a brat. I'm Noiz, see if you can remember my name well, old man."

" _Calm down Koujaku; calm down."_ The raven haired man repeated to himself. "So, Noiz, do your parents know the insufferable  _brat_  they have as a son?" Koujaku smirked back expecting to provoke the kid as much as he could, but the blond furrowed his brows, clenched his fists and stormed away.

"Eh- Oi!" Koujaku even tried to stop him, but Noiz was too far away already. "What was all that about?" He inquired himself but he quickly ignored it. Why should he bother? The brat had been annoying him. Hopefully, by the way the boy had reacted, this had been for sure the last time Koujaku had seen him.

 

* * *

 

 

"E-Eh…? Y-You…" Koujaku sighed, moving two of his fingertips to his eyes and massaging his eyelids softly.  _"Keep calm Koujaku."_  
 "What are you doing here, again?" Koujaku asked looking at the blond.

"Let's take a walk old man." Noiz said nonchalantly, looking back at Koujaku.

"Huh? Take a… Why the hell should I go _take a walk_ with a brat like you?"

"I want to go to the amusement park." Noiz replied ignoring Koujaku's question.

Koujaku stared at Noiz wide-eyed; and Noiz, yet again, looked at Koujaku with the same blank expression making it impossible for the older man to understand the kid.

" _No; no Koujaku… Just take a breath and keep calm."_   The raven haired man repeated in his mind.

"Okay uhm…" Koujaku looked around as if thinking yet he quickly looked back at the brat and finished, "What about your parents? Why don't you go with them?"

Noiz flinched with the mention of his parents. His piercing green orbs were quickly directed to the floor as if running away from the older man's question. Should he tell him the truth? But he didn't want the man to pity him. Well, he would lie; like always. It wasn't as if he had to tell Koujaku the truth.

"They're working." The blond decided to reply.

" _Oh so his parents must be the workaholic type. Well, no wonder this brat is insufferable."_ Koujaku looked at the door of his store and then at the blond once again. He couldn't possibly reject the petit boy after such a revelation. Koujaku was too kind to do that.  _"Well, I don't have to forcibly open the store."_  He scratched the back of his neck and stared at the sleepy little bird he had in one of his hands.  _"I guess it can't be helped."_

Koujaku's fingers touched the bird's head softly pressing a small button there down. In a fraction of a second the red bird was awakened and started to speak with its owner.

"Hey boss, good morning!"

"Good morning Beni. Listen, I have to go out so can you keep an eye at the house?" Koujaku asked.

"Of course, boss." The allmate answered cheerfully but with certain seriousness. "But where are you going?"

"To the amusement park with him." Koujaku grinned pointing at the petit blond who had the same blank expression back on his face.

"Ah, isn't that the annoying kiddo from the other day? Oi you, don't bother Koujaku too much, he's a busy man. Go with your parents!" Beni said mocking the kid who glared darkly at the bird.

"W-Well, I don't mind going there. I needed a break anyways." Koujaku said trying to make the brat forget about Beni's speech.

"I see, if you say so, boss. Then have fun."

"Thank you, Beni."

"So, in which one do you wanna ride first?" Koujaku asked looking at the boy and smiling.

"Huh? I don't know. I don't care; I have no interest in that." Noiz replied uninterestedly.

"Wha-" Koujaku squeaked feeling annoyance attacking his body once again.

" _Breath Koujaku!"_   The older man thought trying to calm himself. He did as he thought and asked, "Uhm, then tell me again; why are we here?"

Noiz faced him blankly for moments and then a small smirk was curved in his lips as he said, "Are you so old that you forget things already, old man?"

"You little… Stop insulting me!" Koujaku shouted. "If you don't want to ride in any of the attractions then what are we doing here?"

Noiz blushed and looked away to be able to hide his red cheeks. However he couldn't do anything about the adorable crimson red color tinting the tip of his ears.

Koujaku's red eye widened with the blond's reaction. Even though Noiz was showing him his adorable side once again, the confusion and the frustration didn't go away. But, for once, Koujaku decided to ignore his own frustrations and pay attention to whatever the brat demanded. He was, after all, a lonely kid.

"Okay, nevermind. So what do you want to do? Are you hungry? Or do you want… hum… Maybe an ice cream?" Koujaku grinned winking at the blond who faced him irritated.

"I'm not a brat! But, why not? Hum-" Noiz pondered about whatever he wanted and suddenly he finished, "Strawberry flavored. Don't take too long old man."

"You little shit… Don't leave this place, I'll be right back."

"Yes, yes."

And so Koujaku left the blond to buy him the so desired ice cream. A few minutes later, the raven haired man returned to find Noiz a few feet away from the spot he had left him before.

Koujaku sighed. "At least he didn't disappear. Why must I feel obligated to look after him? Tché." He walked towards the boy with the strawberry flavored ice cream in hands. "Oi brat- eh?" Koujaku stopped on his tracks. Why did the boy have a dazzled expression plastered on his face? Koujaku looked in the same direction as Noiz's green eyes were looking at and couldn't help but chuckle completely amused. If he weren't seeing such a view with his own eyes, he would not believe it.

"So that's the reason for him wanting to come to the amusement park huh? Well, he is a child after all." Koujaku grinned approaching slowly from behind the petit blond. Once he reached him, he leaned his body, ever so slightly, over the boy's and whispered teasingly in his ear, "So you love Usagi-pon so much that you had to force a poor man like me to make you company. Isn't that adorable, brat?"

Noiz froze as soon as the older man's voice echoed through his ear. He felt a tingling sensation inside his right ear, the one to where Koujaku had whispered to, and shivered turning towards the older man as fast as he could. His green eyes were as widened as plates, and his hand was quickly pressed against his ear as if trying to push the weird sensation away.

Koujaku assumed that he had probably frightened the brat, by the way he was grabbing at his chest as if trying to control his, probably, fast heartbeats. But the dark red color tinting Noiz's cheeks made him realize that the blond was too flustered.

" _He's being too adorable."_ Koujaku could tease Noiz some more, but the boy was already so ashamed that he decided not to embarrass him even more; not that he didn't deserve it, since Noiz had been a little shit to him, but he'd have mercy for now.

"Here, your ice cream."

Noiz remained static on the same spot, just glaring at the older man darkly.

" _I'm receiving some terrible vibes from him. Let's try to calm him down. Calm him down Koujaku. You can do it."_

"S-So, I-I also like Usagi-pon actually."

"I don't like Usagi-pon." Noiz said abruptly furrowing his brows.

"A-Ah haha I see, I see. Of course you don't. You were just looking in that way by coincidence." Koujaku couldn't help but be ironic.

"I was not looking at Usagi-pon!" Noiz's voice sounded irritated and Koujaku knew that instead of calming the boy, he had only annoyed him.

" _S-Shit."_

"Okay, let's forget about the damn mascot of the amusement park and here…" Koujaku extended his hand to the boy. "Go enjoy your ice cream. Look, it's starting to melt."

"Hmph, you were too slow old man." Noiz grabbed the ice cream from Koujaku's hands and started eating it. His features were, once again, as expressionless as ever, so the older man didn't know if he was or not enjoying the ice cream. Koujaku almost missed the cute blush on the boy's face and ears. No; correction: Koujaku missed Noiz's flustered state, since the boy was too damn embarrassed to open his mouth to piss him off.

"What?" Koujaku asked after a few minutes of silence, and a few insistent stares from the blond.

"Where is yours?"

Koujaku blinked, confused, but then understood the boy's question. "My ice cream?" The boy nodded. "I didn't want any."

Noiz kept staring at him as if expecting him to understand his expressionless face; but then something clicked inside his mind. Noiz was a kid, and for what Koujaku had witnessed before he was kind of shy and above all he felt lonely because his parents were too busy working, so he wanted Koujaku to eat an ice cream with him just like his parents would do. He just didn't know how to say it. The kid was, indeed, adorable.

"I wouldn't mind if you let me taste your ice cream though." It wasn't exactly what the blond wanted, but at least he would be sharing his sweet.

Noiz looked at Koujaku, his green orbs widening lightly and his cheeks gaining a soft shade of pink.

"W-Whatever." The blond muttered lowly, looking away but extending the hand with his sweet to the man.

 _"Ah damn... He's really being so cute."_  Koujaku thought pressing one of his hands against his mouth as if trying to suppress his thoughts from being turned into words.

Noiz's heart was beating fast in anxiety. He was getting more and more nervous second after second as he waited for the man to taste his fresh sweet. Honestly, the petit blond couldn't really understand why he was reacting in such a way; it was the first time that he felt such emotions. The only thing he knew was that it was this man's fault. Koujaku provided him strange feelings that no one else had ever provided, and he would find out what kind of feelings they were. That was the reason that had made him decide to approach the older man anyways.

Koujaku, feeling suddenly strangely nervous, moved the hand he had pressed against his lips to the boy's petit hand and wrapped it, along with the wafer cone of the ice cream, between his own large hand gently. He felt the blond shudder under his touch. Koujaku would like to see the boy's face but it didn't seem that he would face him at this point. Well, it wasn't as if that was important. Koujaku just wanted to, somehow, know if the blond would get all cute and flustered again while he tasted his strawberry flavored ice cream.

_"Huh? What the hell am I thinking? Do I have a fetish now for flustered brats or what? Tch"_

The raven haired man leaned his mouth to the tip of the ice cream as he guided Noiz's hand up at the same time. He tried not to move too much, to not scare the boy. Noiz hadn't stopped shuddering since he first touched him. His tongue peeked between his lips and licked the sweet ice cream that melted right away against his warm muscle.

Noiz's heartbeat fastened, again and more, as Koujaku's hand was supported against his. The blond shuddered as he felt weak against the great amount of emotions this man provided him. If his heart pounded stronger against his chest; if his breath kept getting heavier and harder to control as each heartbeat fastened; and if his body kept shuddering as if he was made of jelly, then Noiz was sure that he would die. The stupid old man would kill him. This man, Koujaku, was dangerous. Noiz had to be careful. That was the conclusion he had taken after pondering about the strange feelings he had because of the raven haired male.

"Hey brat..." Koujaku called as he saw that the boy wouldn't look at him if he didn't say something.

Noiz stiffened once the man called him. What should he do now? Should he face him? But he was too nervous. But if he didn't look at him then the man would probably do something even more dangerous.

The blond squeezed his green eyes shut for an instant and then decided to finally face the older male.

Koujaku smiled warmly at him and said, "It's tasty. Thanks."

Noiz's heart pounded strongly, his cheeks reddened intensely all the way up to his ears and down to his neck and his small brows were furrowed tightly. Noiz was forced to look away as he felt unable to look at the older man in the eye.

Koujaku, on the other hand, grinned and thought without even being aware of it,  _"Ah look, he's all flustered again. Oh my, he's so adorable! Is it too bad that I want to squeeze him between my arms?"_ However, as soon as he realized the thought that had crossed his mind, Koujaku was shocked.  _"What the hell am I thinking? I sounded like a perverted old man whom has a shota con. And I don't have a shota con!"_

Koujaku was starting to feel frustrated, but once the awkwardness of the moment vanished, he was able to enjoy the rest of the day with the kid. Noiz still kept staring at the cute mascot of the amusement park from time to time, but whenever he caught Koujaku staring at him he looked away in a childish way as if trying to convince the older male that he didn't like Usagi-pon. Koujaku found it so cute that he couldn't help but chuckle and mock the brat every now and then. He wouldn't mind to repeat this day, but he wouldn't say that to the kid.

 

* * *

 

 

Noiz kept going to his store, pissing him off every single day with his rude comments and blank expressions. But the damn brat didn't just annoy him exclusively, though the way he treated him was different from the way he treated others, Noiz irritated all of his feminine clients with his sarcastic comments about their hair or way of dressing. Koujaku noticed that he had headaches more often since the boy had appeared in his life. He was starting to think that the adorable flustered blond he had been able to see at the amusement park, had been part of his imagination. The kid just hadn't, even once, get flustered again in front of Koujaku. Koujaku really missed that side of the boy, since he was unable to irritate people in that state.

However, after a few weeks, Noiz's visits to his store had ended. The blond hadn't appeared, ever again, in front of him. And two weeks had passed already. Honestly, Koujaku had gotten worried the first two days since the boy had disappeared, but then he remembered that the kid had parents and probably those workaholic parents of his had witnessed that their own son was lonely with their current absence, and thus they had finally taken a few days off of their jobs to pass time with their brat. Well, that was great wasn't it? Now the brat wouldn't annoy him nor his lovely clients anymore, and he also would not feel lonely ever again. It was so perfect for Chirst's sake! It couldn't be better! But Koujaku couldn't help it; he missed the brat.

 _"Argh why the hell am I thinking about that annoying brat before sleeping? Tsk, not even far away he leaves me alone and in peace."_  Koujaku thought as he ruffled his own dark hair with both hands. _"Enough! I'm going to sleep and now."_  The man turned around on the bed a few more times with the brat's image in mind still. He couldn't take it anymore! Day and night, every single minute since the blond's disappearance from his life, Koujaku remembered about him. He didn't get it himself, but this didn't mean that he had a shota con... right? No, no; it couldn't be. He would get crazy if he kept thinking such disgraceful things!

 

* * *

 

 

"Y-You..." Koujaku stuttered surprised with the petit figure of the blond right in front of him. After three weeks of absence, Noiz was now back.

Koujaku's heart pounded once... twice... three times before he felt his whole being be swallowed by a feeling of relief and happiness. The raven haired man stepped towards the boy and smacked him on the head lightly but strong enough to make him glare darkly at him.

"Where the hell have you been idiot?" He asked even thought he knew that Noiz had probably been with his family.

"Around." Noiz answered simply, of course pissing Koujaku off with the nonchalant response.

"You little bastard...  _'around'_  is not an acceptable answer!" He growled irritated. But why was he reacting like this anyways? Jesus, such a stupid kid!

"I'm going to live in Germany." The kid said suddenly.

Noiz's words caught his full attention. He felt a light twinge in his heart bothering him, yet he decided to ignore it.

"Heh... That's cool isn't it? Is it because of your parents' job?" Koujaku smiled gently.

Noiz stared at him for brief instants and then, sitting down at the door of Koujaku's salon, he confessed, "I lied to you. My parents were not working the other time. They abandoned me when I was still a small child. I don't remember too well, but all the things I know were told to me by the person who took care of me at the orphanage. It seems that I was transferred from Germany to Japan for some reason. And now my parents want me back for some unknown reason too."

The boy fell silent and Koujaku understood that Noiz had told him everything he knew. Honestly, the older man didn't know what to say at the moment. Whatever he said, he knew that Noiz would probably misinterpret and think that he pitied him. Even though the man thought about Noiz's situation as something pitiful he did not pitied the blond because Noiz had proven to be a strong, mature and responsible child; although insufferable but that was more due to his personality. And Koujaku even enjoyed when Noiz mocked him because he could mock him back. Koujaku looked at all the people passing by the street and couldn't help but feel nostalgic. He, although he wouldn't admit it out loud, would miss the kid a lot. Noiz had been three simple weeks away from him and Koujaku missed him to such an extent that he couldn't even understand it himself. And now the boy would live so far away. It would be... lonely without him.

Koujaku let out a small sigh and looked at the kid sitting at the door of his store right next to him. Noiz was looking down at his feet as if expecting Koujaku to say something. He would really feel lonely without the brat around.

"Oi brat..." Koujaku tried to draw his attention and it worked because the boy faced him expecting Koujaku to continue, yet he was surprised by the older man's sudden action. Koujaku leaned down in front of the blond, and cupped his face between both his warm palms as his mouth kissed Noiz's forehead kindly.

"Don't be too rude to them." The raven haired man said smiling warmly.

Noiz stared at Koujaku in shock, processing his unexpected behavior in his head. The feeling of Koujaku's soft and warm lips still lingered in his forehead, and remembering about the man's shameful action once again, Noiz flushed furiously opening and closing his mouth countless times like a fish. He wanted to complain; to argue back against the man's action but he was unable to do so.

Koujaku blushed lightly with the boy's reaction. Noiz was really adorable when he was flustered. Koujaku had kissed his forehead as a way to give him courage from then on. Of course he didn't expect the kid to understand his gesture, at least for now but maybe someday.

Seeing that the boy was still too embarrassed, Koujaku decided to ask something as a way to distract him, "So, when will you go to Germany?"

Noiz's embarrassment vanished right away with the question.

"Tomorrow after lunch." The blond was suddenly crestfallen. He wouldn't tell it out loud for the old man to hear it but he would miss him. During the three weeks he had been without seeing Koujaku, Noiz had been able to witness that he liked the older man. Of course, he was forced, by his curiosity, to ask to the old woman of the orphanage a few things about liking or disliking someone, and when he first realized that he liked the old man, he had panicked. How could he, a boy, like another person of the same gender? But the more he thought about it, the more frustrated he got so he decided not to think about that anymore until he saw the old man again. And it wasn't until Koujaku's surprising gesture happened that he finally was able to understand that he liked him even thought he was a man. But he was a kid so it could not be love. Perhaps he saw him as an older brother or a father even, since Noiz didn't know what having a family was...

"I see." Koujaku muttered and then grinned moving his large hand to the boy's head and ruffled his soft blond hair. "I hope you stop being a brat."

Noiz pouted with the man's attitude. He had told Koujaku to not treat him as a brat so many times already, that he couldn't even count anymore. Well, he knew he was a kid but somehow, in front of Koujaku, Noiz wanted to be an adult. Was it everything only because he liked him? Oh, so he  _really_  liked him. Love was a confusing feeling. He would have to study deeply about it while he was in Germany.

Noiz grabbed the older man's hand on top of his head, and brought it slowly to the front of his piercing green eyes. Koujaku blinked confused but said nothing. Noiz observed his hand full of scars for a moment. He wondered where had he gained all those scars and for what reason. He would like to know more about the raven haired man. He knew that for now he couldn't ask for such things; he was a child for Koujaku and he also knew that and accepted it. Even though he was too mature for his age, but he wanted to grow up more and turn into an adult.

"What happened brat?" Koujaku asked curious.

Noiz directed his vision to the man's face but quickly returned his attention to Koujaku's hand, and without a single word, Noiz pressed a soft kiss over the older man's knuckles. His lips rested against Koujaku's hand for a second, but it was enough time to fluster the raven haired male.

"Old man..." Noiz's small hands were still grasping gently Koujaku's, but his green orbs were no longer paying attention at it. Noiz stared at his widened red eye innocently yet intensely and smiled for the first time. "I will make you mine, in a few years."

Koujaku flushed deeply and pulled his hand away from the boy's. "Y-Y-You... d-do you understand the meaning of what you just said?" Koujaku hadn't intended to shout but he was so flustered; his heart was pounding so strongly against his chest that he couldn't control himself too well.

Noiz grinned "Of course I do, and it's your fault old man."

"M-My..." Of course it was. The brat had seen him seducing his feminine clients every single day for a long time, of course he would understand the meaning at some point. "Tsk, you damn brat you're too young to say such things!"

Noiz's grin would have been replaced by a scowl normally, but the stupid grin he had on his lips just widened more; which flustered Koujaku even more.

"Then I'll say them once you're mine."

The damn brat...

"You-"

"Ah I have to go. I still have to prepare my bags for tomorrow. So... see you old man." Noiz turned around and ran away to the orphanage. He would like to stay for longer but he knew that it would be harder then to say goodbye. Yet, in a few years, he would be back to see Koujaku again. For now, nonetheless, he would focus on growing up.

Koujaku saw the petit blond disappear in the middle of people and tried to compose himself.

"Insufferable brat, making me feel in this way... Tch" Koujaku retorted between gritted teeth. "Why am I like this because of a damn kid?" His eyebrow twitched. Koujaku grabbed the kissed hand and ran the spot where Noiz's lips had been pressed with his thumb. "Tsk" His mouth muttered as he recalled the kid's words. Why the hell was he so agitated because of a brat? No... No. No. No! He refused to accept that as a possible explanation. He did not have a shota con. He definitely did not!

But... Oh damn; he would miss Noiz.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it hadn't been that bad nvn to be truth this is my 1st dmmd fic so the characters may not be IC at all QwQ but I've tried, gomen né~  
> Thanks for reading :')  
> Bye~Bye, ♡⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chuu*
> 
> oh PS:. xD about the * mark haha the first thing I thought after writing "Keep calm Koujaku" was: "AND love Noiz" lmao ~v~ okay sorry, the baka Yui will go away now! haha


End file.
